masseffectfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Zasoby wojenne/Obcy
Obce rasy, które zazwyczaj trzymały się na uboczy galaktycznej polityki, teraz czują się na siłach by wesprzeć Przymierze w wojnie. Flota Terminusa right|240px Odblokowanie: Ukończenie trzech misji od Arii. Siła militarna: 50 Flota Terminusa to zbieranina najemnych i pirackich statków, które łączy niewiele ponad wspólną lokalizacją i strachem przed Żniwiarzami. Mimo tego, flota ta zdaje się funkcjonować sprawnie pod przywództwem lokalnej królowej świata przestępczego, Aria T'Loak. AKTUALIZACJA (Po ukończeniu zadania Aria: Krwawa Horda) Siła militarna: 50 Najemników Krwawej Hordy porównywano już do powodzi, pożarów i innych katastrof naturalnych. Grupa werbuje krogan i vorchów, najchętniej tych nie baczących na przypadkowe zniszczenia. W rzadkich sytuacjach, gdy zwykła siła nie wystarcza, Krwawa Horda gotowa jest na użycie zakazanej w Przestrzeni Cytadeli broni masowej zagłady. AKTUALIZACJA (Po ukończeniu zadania Aria: Błękitne Słońca) Siła militarna: 50 Ta "prywatna firma ochroniarska" stara się utrzymać swój wizerunek zawodowej armii najemników. W rzeczywistości jednak Błękitne Słońca stały się syndykatem przestępczym na pełną skalę. Mimo tego ich bezwzględność jest w Układach Terminusa chodliwym towarem. AKTUALIZACJA (Po ukończeniu zadania Aria: Zaćmienie) Siła militarna: 50 Korporacja Zaćmienie specjalizuje się w "inteligentnej" ochronie, opierając swoją taktykę na precyzyjnych atakach, sabotażu i wojnie elektronicznej. Najemników wspierają liczne zastępy mechów bojowych. W walce Zaćmienie polega w dużej mierze na wsparciu technologicznym. Robotnicy raknii right|240px Odblokowanie: Uratowanie Królowej Raknii zarówno w Mass Effect, jak i podczas misji Trawers Attykański: Pluton Krogan. Siła militarna: 100 Raknii osiągnęły poziom inżynierii porównywalny z dowolną inną rozumną rasą, dowodząc tym samym, że nie są tylko bezrozumnymi insektami. Robotnicy raknii wysłani do pracy przy Tyglu gładko zintegrowali się z projektem, choć początkowo traktowano ich z nieufnością. Szczególnie dobrze spisują się w zadaniach wymagających pracy zespołowej. Przełożeni personelu pracującego przy Tyglu powoli zaczynają dopuszczać ich do pracy nad bardziej złożonymi problemami. Pancernik volusów Kwunu right|240pxSkanowanie: Gromada Aethon / Esori / Solu Paolis Siła militarna: 50 Volusowie zbudowali tylko jeden pancernik, Kwunu, nazwany na cześć dyplomaty, który wynegocjował z turianami ich status rasy-klienta. Chociaż jest to jedyny voluski okręt tej klasy, Kwunu charakteryzuje się znakomitym uzbrojeniem. Pod względem konwencjonalnej broni jądrowej przewyższa jakikolwiek inny pancernik, a w dolnej części kadłuba ma zainstalowane największe z wyprodukowanych do tej pory działo Thanix. Turiański generał dokonujący inspekcji statku po jego dziewiczym rejsie stwierdził, że mógłby on "spalić dowolną planetę, i to trzy razy". Oddział wsparcia Handlarza Cieni right|240pxSkanowanie: Mgławica Klepsydra / Sowilo / Hagalaz Siła militarna: 40 Potęga Handlarza Cieni zasadza się na jego kontaktach. Doktor Liara T'Soni ma zespół agentów zdolnych do pozyskania w każdej chwili niemal wszystkiego za pomocą rozległej sieci łapownictwa, szantażu i przysług. To wsparcie logistyczne stało się bardzo ważne dla budowy Tygla, gdyż zakłócenie komunikacji i możliwości podróży sprawiło, że gromadzenie surowców stało się co najmniej ryzykowne. Flotylla elkorów right|240px Skanowanie: Mgławica Sileańska / Phontes / Dekuuna / Oltan Siła militarna: 40 Co prawda elkorska flotylla zawiera parę krążowników i lotniskowców, ale jej prawdziwym atutem jest zdolność transportu wojsk. Budowa ciała pozwala elkorom na przenoszenie ciężkiego uzbrojenia na ramionach. Przeładowywanie, celowanie i dobór amunicji są kontrolowane przez systemy Wl. Niczym niezwykłym nie jest widok oddziału elkorskich żołnierzy noszących wyrzutnie rakiet, ciężkie karabiny maszynowe i inne budzące strach urządzenia jakby były lekkie jak piórko. Oddział Handlarza Cieni do mokrej roboty right|240pxSkanowanie: Strefa DMZ Krogan / Dranek / Rothla Siła militarna: 25 Jako nowy Handlarz Cieni, Liara TSoni cieszy się lojalnością podległego niegdyś jej poprzednikowi oddziału zabójców - małej, lecz śmiercionośnej grupki żołnierzy wykorzystywanej w nieczęstych przypadkach, gdy informacje nie wystarczą do uciszenia celu. Metody oddziału zmieniają się z misji na misję i obejmują pełne spektrum - od subtelnych otruć po wysadzanie w powietrze całych budynków. Robią wszystko, czego tylko zażyczy sobie nowy Handlarz. Uratowanie doktor T'Soni sprawiło, że Shepard może teraz dysponować tym oddziałem w walkach z Cerberusem i Żniwiarzami. Flota bombowa volusów right|240px Odblokowanie: Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Voluski Ambasador. Siła militarna: 75 Volusowie w konfliktach zbrojnych preferują użycie sił powietrznych, licząc na wsparcie lądowe turian. Utrzymują kilka flotylli ciężkich fregat bombowych, zdolnych do prowadzenia walk w każdej atmosferze. Flota batarian right|240px Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Cytadela: Batariańskie kody. Siła militarna: 100 Niegdyś potężna marynarka wojenna batarian została niemal całkowicie unicestwiona, gdy Żniwiarze zaatakowali Khar'shan. Rozjuszone niedobitki zdołały połączyć się w jedną flotę. Batariańscy uchodźcy zaciągają się tysiącami, rozpaczliwie poszukując celu po utracie swojej ojczystej planety. Żadne zgrupowanie statków nie rwie się tak do walki ze Żniwiarzami, jak ostatnie okręty bojowe Khar'shanu. AKTUALIZACJA (Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Batariańskie kody. Balak uciekł podczas misji X57: Zniszcz niebo w Mass Effect lub nie grano w DLC Bring Down the Sky) Siła militarna: 15 Jako najwyższy stopniem żyjący oficer Hegemonii, Balak objął dowództwo nad batariańskimi wojskami. Jego zdolności przywódcze, determinacja i z trudem opanowywana furia sprawiły, że w jego oddziały wstąpił nowy duch. Balak żywi głęboką nienawiść wobec Przymierza, ale zrobi wszystko, żeby ratować swój lud - niechętnie przystał więc na współpracę z ludzkością w celu powstrzymania Żniwiarzy. AKTUALIZACJA (Ukończenie Gniazdo Myszołowa: Filary Siły) Siła militarna: 40 Batariańscy uchodźcy gromadzą się wokół Filarów Siły, czerpiąc otuchę z faktu odzyskania tego starożytnego, świętego artefaktu. Korpus Obrony Cytadeli right|240px Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Priorytet: Cytadela II Siła militarna: 10 Korpus Obrony Cytadeli został stworzony przez Radę do pomocy w wojnie ze Żniwiarzami. W skład KOC wchodzą okręty i żołnierze ze wszystkich ras Rady, wspomagane dodatkowo zasobami kilku gatunków bez oficjalnej reprezentacji. Po próbie przewrotu Rada i jej doradcy nie odrzucają żadnej pomocy. AKUALIZACJA Siła militarna: 0 Na skutek ostrzeżeń cywile na Cytadeli są teraz lepiej przygotowani do nadchodzącej wojny. AKUALIZACJA Siła militarna: 5 Cywile zgłaszający się do ochotniczej pracy w szpitalach pomogli ocalić wiele istnień, pracując przy rejestracji, pomagając lekarzom i przejmując część obowiązków przepracowanego personelu medycznego Cytadeli. AKUALIZACJA (Poparcie Uchodźcy) Siła militarna: -2 AKUALIZACJA (Poparcie Oficera Dokowania) Siła militarna: 7 Ludzie mogą teraz łatwiej podróżować przez przestrzeń asari, by dołączyć do rodziny i przyjaciół na Thessii. W związku z odpływem uchodźców, na Cytadeli zrobiło się bezpieczniej. AKUALIZACJA Siła militarna: 7 Dzięki autoryzacji Widm, zaopatrzenie medyczne przetrzymywane w urzędzie celnym trafiło do szpitala Huerty, podnosząc poziom opieki zdrowotnej. AKUALIZACJA Siła militarna: 7 SOC dostała od pewnego Widma pozwolenie na monitorowanie działalności cywilnej. Dzięki pozyskanym materiałom dokonano kilku aresztowań, co podniosło bezpieczeństwo. AKUALIZACJA Siła militarna: 7 SOC otrzymała pozwolenie na szkolenie cywilnych partyzantów, co wzmocniło siły obronne. AKUALIZACJA Siła militarna: 5 Udało się znaleźć kwatery dla uczniów Akademii Grissoma zbyt młodych do pracy przy proteańskim urządzeniu. Ta uzdolniona młodzież pomaga jednak w rozwiązaniu problemów, których nie można powierzyć Wl. AKUALIZACJA (Poparcie Właściciela kawiarni Apollo) Siła militarna: 5 SOC koncentruje się na poważnych przestępstwach i problemach związanych z wojną. Jej zasoby są bardziej skoncentrowane, co podnosi ogólne bezpieczeństwo na Cytadeli. AKUALIZACJA (Poparcie turaińskiego Oficera SOC w Kawiarni Apollo) Siła militarna: -2 SOC koncentruje się na wykroczeniach i drobnych przestępstwach, przez co jej siły są rozproszone i nie radzą sobie z większymi sprawami. AKUALIZACJA Siła militarna: 5 Voluscy kupcy, przekonani, że pozostawienie oszczędności w bankach ma kluczowe znaczenie dla działań wojennych, wspomagają organizacje publiczne i służby bezpieczeństwa Cytadeli hojnymi darowiznami. AKUALIZACJA (Cytadela: Technologia zagłuszania celu) Siła militarna: 8 Częstotliwości zagłuszania gethów wspomagają automatyczne systemy obronne Cytadeli. AKUALIZACJA (Cytadela: Schemat wieżyczki Cerberusa) Siła militarna: 8 Schematy, które dostarcza Shepard, pomagają SOC namierzyć i wyłączyć aktywne działka, pozostawione na Cytadeli przez Cerberusa. AKUALIZACJA (Cytadela: Interfejsy wzmacniaczy biotycznych) Siła militarna: 8 Schematy zaawansowanych wzmacniaczy biotycznych z Akademii Grissoma podnoszą odporność asari na pociski wroga. AKUALIZACJA (Irune: Księga Pleniksa) Siła militarna: 40 Księga Pleniksa nakazuje każdemu volusowi wspomóc potrzebujących. Wieści o odzyskaniu księgi natchnęły wielu voluskich obywateli do przekazania organizacjom Cytadeli hojnych datków na cele charytatywne i obronne. AKUALIZACJA (Dekuuna: Kodeks Starożytnych) Siła militarna: 40 Elkorowie świętują odzyskanie Kodeksu Starożytnych. Pełni otuchy, pomagają na Cytadeli w transporcie zasobów, które wspomogą działania wojenne. AKUALIZACJA (Mgławica Sileańska: Pierścienie Alune) Siła militarna: 40 Odzyskanie Pierścieni Alune, słynnej uzdrawiaczki asari, zainspirowało ludność cywilną, która zgłasza się licznie do ochotniczej pracy w szpitalach i przytułkach dla uchodźców. Siła militarna: -4 Lekarze w szpitalu Huerty są zniechęceni, ponieważ nie zdołali zapobiec samobójstwu komandoski asari, która przebywała pod ich opieką. Jednostka Widm right|240px Odblokowanie: Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Hanarski Dyplomata. Siła militarna: 40 Widma są "lewą ręką" Cytadeli - strzegą prawa i zapobiegają przestępstwom o potencjalnych konsekwencjach na galaktyczną skalę. Widma zwykle pracują samotnie, ale zagrożenie inwazją Żniwiarzy stało się dla tych wyjątkowych agentów powodem do utworzenia elitarnej jednostki zdolnej do działania na terytorium wroga bez żadnego dodatkowego wsparcia. Rolę rzecznika oddziału przyjął Jondum Bau , ale nie jest jego oficjalnym dowódcą. To on przekazał Hackettowi i Piątej Flocie cenne dane wywiadowcze zgromadzone przez jego jednostkę. Siły hanarów i drelli right|240px Odblokowanie: Wybranie odpowiedniej opcji podczas misji Cytadela: Hanarski Dyplomata. Siła militarna: 50 Hanarzy wysłali swoje statki przeciw Żniwiarzom, żeby odwdzięczyć się za ocalenie swojej ojczyzny - gdyby nie komandor Shepard, zostałaby zniszczona. Flota hanarów jest stosunkowo niewielka, ale zapewnia również usługi najlepszych drellskich specjalistów - szkolonych już od najmłodszych lat znakomitych szpiegów, sabotażystów i zabójców. Zwykle hanarzy nie chcieliby nawet słyszeć o skazywaniu zaufanych sprzymierzeńców na otwartą walkę, ale obecna sytuacja jest rozpaczliwa. AKTUALIZACJA Odblokowanie: Cytadela: Receptura medi-żelu dla obcych Siła militarna: 8 Medi-żel stworzony specjalnie dla hanarów zostaje rozdzielony między hanarskich cywilów i kapitanów floty. Gubernator Grothan Pazness right|240pxWymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Gniazdo Myszołowa / Indris / Cholis Siła militarna: 20 Na początku inwazji Żniwiarzy gubernator batariańskiej kolonii Camala bez ogródek obwiniał Przymierze za atak na batariańskie boje komunikacyjne, które w rzeczywistości zostały zniszczone przez Żniwiarzy. Po rozstaniu ze swoją planetą gubernator przeszedł radykalną zmianę. W codziennych extranetowych vidach nakłania swoich dotychczas konserwatywnych i ksenofobicznych poddanych do uznania gatunków Rady za towarzyszy i towarzyszki broni. Co więcej, w odróżnieniu od wielu batariańskich polityków, unika zarządzania najdrobniejszymi kwestiami wojskowymi -zadowala się motywowaniem ludności oraz niezwykle uciążliwą logistycznie pomocą pilnie jej potrzebującym batariańskim uchodźcom. Skrzydło myśliwców Diabły Pustki right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Otchłań Dzierzby / Kyzil / Heshtok Siła militarna: 30 Diabły Pustki to nowa formacja wojskowa złożona z pilotujących myśliwce vorchów szkolonych przez ludzi i turian. Choć według kryteriów innych gatunków Diabły są bez wyjątku młode, z laserową precyzją skupiają się na eliminacji wrogich statków. Są niezmiernie odważne, a także nadzwyczaj zdyscyplinowane jak na vorchów. Podczas inwazji na ich planetę, Diabły walczyły zaciekle, lecz w końcu zgodnie z rozkazem wycofały się przed poniesieniem strat we własnych szeregach. Wyszły z tej walki żywe, płonąc żądzą odwetu. Ekipa robocza vorchów right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Otchłań Dzierzby / Thai / Tyrix Siła militarna: 15 Ci uspołecznieni vorche stanowili załogę konserwacyjno-kalibracyjną niewielkiej stacji naukowej orbitującej wokół Tyriksa. Vorche wykonujący tego rodzaju pracę są rzadkością, ale istnieją, ponieważ u osobników szkolonych przez inne gatunki do prac precyzyjnych z czasem rozwijają się delikatne połączenia czuciowe. Oprócz tego członkowie załogi mają zdolność leczenia komórek uszkodzonych przez promieniowanie, co jest bardzo przydatne, gdyż miejsce budowy Tygla nie jest chronione magnetosferą żadnej planety, a często konieczne są prace na zewnątrz kadłuba. Środki płynne right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Skanowanie: Mgławica Półksiężyc / Tasale / Ilium Siła militarna: 40 Nie da się toczyć wojny bez finansowania, z czego dobrze zdają sobie sprawę korporacyjni eksperci z lllium. Uniknąwszy inwazji, członkowie tak zwanego "Gangu Pięciu" pozyskują najlepszych fachowców i materiały do budowy urządzenia protean. Czynią to z konieczności nieświadomie, przekonani, że zatrudniają pracowników i kupują części do budowy reaktora fuzyjnego nowego rodzaju, gdyż istnienie urządzenia jest pilnie strzeżoną tajemnicą. Oddział zniewolenia przez Lewiatanów right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Lewiatan Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Despoina: Lewiatan Siła militarna: 400 Żołnierze do zadań specjalnych z różnych gatunków zgłosili się na ochotników do oddziału potajemnie dostarczającego artefakty Lewiatana na tyły wroga. W wyniku tych ataków wojska Żniwiarzy mają stać się sługami Lewiatanów. Miejscowo może to wywołać zamęt i zakłócić działania wroga. Na większa skalę może z czasem powstać armia wojsk Żniwiarzy nastawiona na zabijanie swoich pobratymców. Największe problemy stojące przed oddziałem to niewielka liczba artefaktów oraz niechęć dowódców Przymierza do otwartego korzystania z tak potężnej broni powodowana obawą, że Żniwiarze mogą opracować środki zaradcze. Zapasy piezo z Omegi right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Omega Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Omega: Aria T'Loak Siła militarna: 300 Zgodnie z obietnicą Aria zaczęła dostarczać Przymierzu swoje zapasy piezo. Chociaż pierwszą dostawę utrudnił nieco brak zaufania służb bezpieczeństwa Przymierza do grupy, którą większość uważa za "kosmicznych piratów", przekazywanie materiałów odbywa się teraz bez przeszkód. Aby ułatwić ten proces, założono nową spółkę przewozową działającą pod banderą Omegi. Koalicja Przewoźników Towarowych Omegi to niezorganizowana zgraja, która jednak wykazuje się bezbłędną skutecznością pod względem zarówno szybkości dostaw, jak i bezpieczeństwa towaru. Flota wypadowa Omegi right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Omega Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Omega: Aria T'Loak Siła militarna: 75 Mimo że flota RUM Omegi jest zbieraniną najróżniejszych statków, okazała Przymierzu swoją przydatność pod każdym istotnym względem. Jej pierwsze starcie miało miejsce podczas przeszkolenia, kiedy to okręty Przymierza, z którymi miała się spotkać, zostały zaatakowane przez Żniwiarzy. Statkom RUM kazano unikać miejsca spotkania, a mimo to poleciały one za Fuzją swoim okrętem flagowym, prosto w wir walki, by uratować atakowane jednostki Okręty Przymierza zostały atakowane, a jednostki RUM, brawurowo dowodzone przez radośnie bezlitosną kapitan Jarral, są od tej pory wysyłane w miejsca najzacieklejszych walk ze Żniwiarzami i za każdym razem pomagają odwrócić losy walki. Oddziały desantowe RUM również mają znakomitą, choć nieco złowrogą reputację, szczególnie w walce z Duchami Cerberusa. Generał Oleg Petrovsky right|240px Wymagane: Mass Effect 3: Omega Odblokowanie: Ukończenie Omega: Aria T'Loak, Petrovsky musi zostać oszczędzony przez Arię. Siła militarna: 30 Generał Oleg Pietrowski został aresztowany przez Przymierze i jest teraz przesłuchiwany w nieujawnionym miejscu. Ze względu na charakter jego pracy na Omedze, zespołowi przesłuchujących przewodzą eksperci wojskowi i naukowi, mający zagwarantować, że informacje ujawniane przez Pietrowskiego będą prawdziwe. Więzień wyjawił już lokalizację ważnego laboratorium Cerberusa, które zostało następnie zniszczone. Funkcjonariusze Przymierza uważają, że Pietrowski może wciąż dostarczyć wielu niezwykle istotnych informacji na temat działań Cerberusa i prawdopodobnie zatwierdzą procedurę przyznania azylu, uruchomioną już przez prawnika Przymierza przydzielonego do sprawy Pietrowskiego. Kategoria:Zasoby wojenne